The present invention relates generally to the field of construction and specifically to a device and method of applying caulk to a doorframe.
Improperly installed exterior doorframes—particularly in residential construction in coastal areas or hurricane zones—are responsible for substantial incursion of water into the interior of the associated buildings, resulting in significant damage. Accordingly, doorframes should properly be secured to the subfloor in a weatherproof manner upon installation.
One popular installation method uses a strip of mastic, or adhesive, between the lower edge of the doorframe and the subfloor. One problem with this method is that mastic is a strong and immediate adhesive. Once placed upon the mastic, the doorframe cannot be moved or shimmed to shift its position, level it, or make similar adjustments.
An alternative method commonly employed to secure the doorframe to the subfloor involves the use of caulk. Typically, one or two beads of caulk are hand-applied to either the subfloor or the lower edge of the doorframe using a conventional caulking gun, prior to setting the doorframe into place. While this method allows for subsequent adjustment of the doorframe within the rough opening, the amount of caulk dispensed is typically insufficient to properly seal the gap between the doorframe and the subfloor.